Better left in the dark
by Sahana
Summary: When a subordinate loves their boss andor a coworker, how do you cope, while greg is doing so something happens to put it all into perspective. Xover with navy NCIS, CSI NY and CSI miami please read.


Better left in the dark

**Chapter 1 – I shouldn't have let you go**

Hello everyone, I have finally bitten the bullet and decided to write a fic that's been in my head for a long time. So this features characters from CSI, CSI Miami, CSI New York and NCIS, as well as my own personal collection of OC characters I refer to as the CSI Detroit cast, these characters are mine so if you would like to use them please ask first. Anyway, this features that age old thing of falling for the boss and or a co-worker, oh and I deny that Speeds death ever happened, he didn't die, he was in hospital for a while is all. Anyway this fic features Rape, bondage, non consensual references and other things that I will list when it comes to it. I only write m/m fics so this features only prominent m/m relationships anyone who doesn't leave now, you were warned. Please check out my msn group - http/groups. YaoiRPGs (remove the space). Onto the fic –

……………………

The sirens whirred red and blue lights over the abandoned deserts of Nevada barely 20 miles outside of Las Vegas. The police searched frantically through the desert, the young ex lab tech Greg Sanders in front scowering the area for signs of life, raising his hand and pointing about 80ft in front of him before running frantically to a tightly wrapped, quivering bundle. "Abigail?" he yelled noticing the bundle perk up slightly, dropping to his knees and pulling a small girl from beneath a worn blanket and holding her close. "it's all right now Abigail, I'm Greg Sanders from the crime lab, we're gonna take you back to your daddy, alright" he asked rubbing the fair haired girls back and she sobbed into his shirt and clung tightly to it as he stood taking her to the paramedics.

Back at the lab Greg was surrounded by co-workers from all shifts congratulating him on getting the young victim back; Abigail Miller had been kidnapped to force her parents to pay ransom to a disgruntled employee. Greg had taken the case on his own since the graveyard shift had been short staffed, he'd figured out the clues and pieced the puzzle together and rescued the child before she could be killed, either by the employee or the elements whichever got there first.

"Hey Grissom I know this is kinda short notice to remind you but I've got next week off," he prompted respectfully. The older man looked slightly confused before it seemed to dawn on him, "right I remember, where were you going?" he asked needing to know where his youngest crush was going. Greg looked at him and smiled brightly, "Miami, got a friend in the crime lab there that offered to let me stay the week, he's got that week off to so were gonna go out and I'm going to teach him how to surf." He said excitedly.

Gil smiled slightly at the youngest team member jumping around as if he had just been told that Christmas was coming early. "What's your friend called?" he asked wondering if he knew him or her.

Greg stopped and looked at him, "well there's going to be five of us there, guy from Miami is Tim Speedle or speed, then we have our lovely friend Tony Dinozzo from DC, works at NCIS, we have Will Thorn from Chicago and finally Danny Messer from New York, five of us met about 6 years ago, and we hang out together every year," he said smiling a kilowatt smile. (The lovely Will Thorn, quick description because I may forget to do it later, he's about 6ft, long curly chestnut hair, dark green eyes, lithe but slightly muscular, any other questions then ask me.)

"Never heard of most of them, heard of Tim Speedle though." He said remembering how distraught Greg had been when he came into work having heard of the hospitalisation of the fellow CSI.

"Yeah after all those problems after he was shot, so he isn't really up to travelling for the next couple of weeks, so we are all going there." Greg said remembering how frightened he had been when he'd received that call. He shuddered subconsciously.

"Is he alright now?" Gil asked worried more about Greg than the other CSI whom he had never met.

Greg looked at him and smiled. "He's getting there, can't party as much as normal and Horatio has impounded his bike till the doctor clears him, other than that he's fine." He assured touched by the older mans concern.

Gil looked up at a small laugh coming from his younger lover, Texas heart throb Nick Stokes, "Well maybe he can convince his boss to let him ride something." He laughed watching Greg grin almost evilly.

"Oh yes, well I'm sure if he knew that Speedy had a crush on him then I have no doubt he'd be riding well before the doctor gave the clear, you'd think with him being a CSI he'd work it out, but he's clueless." Greg laughed.

"Alright, so you'll be out for a week right?" Grissom asked wanting to get off the subject of having a crush on a co-worker.

"Yeah, tomorrow after shift I catch a flight, meet the guys at the airport and we all descend on Speeds formerly orderly house. Oh well, my turn next year, so I get the 2 days extra for cleaning up." He said thinking of how they had all left Will's apartment last year.

"Well maybe we can swing it so you can leave early. As a matter of fact, take tomorrow off, you did a good job, you deserve it, I'll deal with Eclie if he comments." Gil said, if he couldn't have him, then he'd make him happy at least.

Greg looked like he wanted to kiss him, but restrained himself, instead jumping up and down like an excited child who'd just been told they could have a puppy. "Grissom, thank you." He said jumping up and hugging him enthusiastically. Before hugging Nick and running to the locker room, shift ended in 5 minutes.

"You certainly made his day," Nick said watching the younger CSI bounce through the hallways.

"Well he did a good job; he solved a case and saved a child. He deserves an extra day off to sleep." Gil told the younger man, watching him.

"Come on Gil, we've been dating for nearly a year, your not the only one who wants him to join us you know." Nick said glancing around for any prying eyes before sealing his lips to the greying mans, offering assurance and understanding.

"When he gets back, lets see where we stand." Nick suggested watching as Gil smiled and nodded, better knowing then not in his mind, a week had never seemed longer.

…………………

A week later

…………………

The lab had been incredibly quiet and almost a voluntary prison for the graveyard shift; it wasn't the same without their youngest team member. That was until they got a phone call.

Grissom prowled into the lab looking grim and physically sick.

The team stopped and everyone looked at him as he said something that everyone dreaded. Greg was missing.

…………………

Alright folks, I know, short but I'm working on a lot right now, specifically since I'm starting university next week, so it's a little shorter than the rest should be. But anyway please review, it will get me to move my ass and start the next chapter. Till next time folk.


End file.
